memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1/Evacuate Planet
(Outpost, Pegasus Galaxy) Its definitely Ancient Colonel Sheppard says as he looks at Doctor Weir on the screen. So is there any reason for the cause of the volcano about to go undormaint Doctor Weir says on the screen. No nothing that explains it Colonel Sheppard says as he looks at Doctor Weir on the screen. Hmmm, John I'm sending Captain Martin and his crew via the Jumpgate perhaps Rodney can figure it out Doctor Weir says on the screen. Very well Elizabeth, Sheppard out Colonel Sheppard says as he ends the hail. Colonel Sheppard leans back in the chair and looks out his window. (Space, Taranis orbit) The Enterprise enters orbit next to the planet. (Planet surface, Ancient outpost) Chancellor Lycus may I present Captain John Martin of the USS Enterprise Colonel Sheppard says as he introduces Lycus to Captain Martin. Please to meet you Chancellor Lycus says as he nods at Captain Martin. Likewise Chancellor Captain Martin says as he looks at Lycus. We've been trying to figure out what's happening to the volcano but nothing is making sense to us Lycus says as he looks at the away team. Then Typhuss chimed in about what the Intrepid sensors picked up. Your shield's employment of geothermal energy has caused the dormant super volcano the base is in to become active says Typhuss as he looks at Chancellor Lycus. That is correct Captain Norina Pero says as she walks over to them. May I present our leading scientist Norina Pero Chacellor Lycus says as he looks at the away team. Then the base starts shaking as the people are hanging on for dear life. Damn this isn't good how do we stop it Captain Martin says as he looks at Typhuss and Doctor McKay. I don't know says Typhuss as he looks at John. We have to evacuate the planet if we can't stabilize the geothermal energy John says as he looks at Typhuss. Colonel, we are going to need help we better call the Daedalus says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Sheppard. Why not use the Enterprise and the Intrepid Captain Martin says as he looks at Typhuss. I said we need help, did I say we aren't going to use the Enterprise and the Intrepid, no says Typhuss as he looks at John. (Outside) The shuttles from the Intrepid land and the people from the village are being sent to them as the evacuation is proceeding very well there's another earthquake as the ground cracks and the shuttles take off quick except for one that was caught in the explosion. Damn Captain Martin says as he closes the doors. He tapped his combadge. Martin to Kira Captain Martin says as he walks back to the command center. (Outpost) Kira here, what is it John says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. We've lost the path to the shuttles as well as one of the shuttles we're trapped Captain Martin says over Typhuss's combadge. Have the shuttles use their transporters and beam the people up, I will have the Intrepid beam up the trapped shuttle says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. Acknowledged, I'll have the Enterprise beam survivors in the village up as well Captain Martin says on Typhuss's combadge. Kira out says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge two times to turn it off. Kira to Intrepid, we have a trapped shuttle, beam it back to the Intrepid says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. Beaming it up now sir Olivia says on Typhuss's combadge. Teyla to Captain Kira Teyla says on Typhuss's combadge. Kira here, what is it Teyla says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. We're having trouble with some of the people they wanna stay and travel up river we need you here right away Teyla says on Typhuss's combadge. I'm on my way, Kira out says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge two times to turn it off. Come on Colonel says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Sheppard..